Set Us Free
by Spamy02
Summary: [One-Shot] HP!DM Nobody wanted us to be together. They kept us apart. We felt trapped, but love always finds a way. Our love set us free. Warning: Character Death. R&R!


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including (but limited to) Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

**Title:** Set Us Free  
**Author:** xXSpamyXx  
**Paring:** HP/DM  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre(s):** Drama-Angst, Tragedy, Romance  
**Warnings:** SLASH/YAOI, Character Death, Suicide  
**Summary:** Nobody wanted us to be together. They kept us apart. We felt trapped, but love always finds a way. Our love set us free.

**A/N:** Well this is my first attempt at something angsty with a little drama. I thought I would give it a shot since I've never tried it before. I'm not a big fan of angst, but this idea just popped into my head, and I had to write it; I think it turned out okay. Please note that this story does not have a happy ending, (well, it really depends how look at it). It's all in Draco's POV just so you know.

Thanks to **SAM** for a wonderfull beta job! Your the best love!

Well on with the show…I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Set Us Free **

We knew that it wouldn't last, but we gave it a shot anyways- we were in love. Love makes people do things they don't normally do. We both dreamt of many things; our future together, more often than not. We talked about it frequently.

I dreamt that we would get married one day, and that all our family and friends would be there. Everybody would be there to support us, and be happy for us. I dreamt that we would get our own house some day. Not too big, like the Manor, but just right- and it would have a garden. Harry always said he wanted a garden. I dreamt that we would have eventually liked to adopt one day, as we couldn't have children of our own, that would be the next best thing. He wanted kids, too. But most of all, I dreamt that we would be accepted by our friends and family, and that they would be happy for us.

But those were just dreams after all; dreams rarely ever come true.

After a two years of successfully hiding our relationship, people found out. They were outraged, and at first they didn't believe it, but when we said it was true, they were furious and horrified.

They said our type of relationship was unnatural and wrong; they said that two boys couldn't possibly love each other. They said a Gryffindor and a Slytherin aren't capable of loving each other- _especially_ not a Potter and a Malfoy. They told us to stop our nonsense, and they tore us apart. They took Harry away from me, and kept me away from him.

Even though Voldemort was gone, the Slytherins still thought I was a traitor to my own house. They kept me away from Harry. They wouldn't let me go to him. Even when I pleaded and begged, they told me that they were doing this for my own good, and that I would thank them one day.

Harry's friends were outraged. They forbade him from seeing me, and they didn't let him out of their sight. We didn't have any other choice but to stop seeing each other; so we did.

I was heart broken. I needed him. He was my life. I missed his touches and caresses. His kisses. I missed his warmth. My house mates set me up on numerous dates, and I went to them all, but they meant nothing to me. I saw Harry with other girls also, but I could see in his amazing emerald eyes that they meant nothing to him as well. We were miserable.

We knew that we would only be happy if we were together. I hated our friends for keeping us apart. They said that they did it for our own good. Well what do they know. We needed to be together. I felt so lost and trapped without you. I know you did too.

Almost seven months after our separation did we finally get to really see and speak to each other; our "friends" had started to trust us again, and we played our parts perfectly. We acted liked we hated each other once again. Everybody started to believe that what we had was just a fling, and they had become less observant; they really believed that we wouldn't get back together.

How wrong they were!

I finally got to see Harry again, one late night in May. We were both out after curfew, and met each other on our way to the kitchens for a late nigh snack. I practically leapt into his arms. He pulled me into an old empty class room, and our lips met at once. I basked in your taste; I had almost forgotten your exotic flavor- I missed it. Our hand were everywhere at once; we needed to feel each other.

We made love four time that night. Twice, against the wall. We knew we needed to talk, but for now, we just need feel our love for each other.

Our talk came sooner rather then later, though. We knew there was no way that we could ever be together the way we wanted to be. No one would accept it. I didn't- we didn't- want to spend our lives apart, or hiding something so wonderful. School was ending soon, and then we wouldn't get to see each other at all; at least school allowed us to see each other. We knew our friends would never even consider letting us see each other outside of Hogwarts.

So we knew what we had to do in order for us to be able to be together. If we couldn't be together in this life. . .then maybe we could in the after life.

We knew that once we were gone, people would mourn, but they would get over it. We didn't really have a family; Harry's parents and godfather were dead, and my own had died in the war. We didn't really have any true friends; only the people who thought they were- real friends wouldn't let you be that miserable and unhappy. Real friends would accept you for who you are; they would support you in anything, as long as it made you happy. We had no one, only each other, but even then, we couldn't be together- but I knew how we could. I knew how to set us free.

We had it all planned out. We really didn't want to do this, but we had no other choice. We didn't want to hide our love, and be on the run for the rest of our live. I wanted to be with Harry in the open, and not have to hide away from the world.

It was simple really; we would do it on graduation night. We would both go to the ceremony and accept our diplomas; We would do everything that we were supposed to do. At 1 AM, we would meet in the Room of Requirement, and we would make love all night, and just before sunrise the next day, we would each take a vial of poison and a vial of sleeping draught and then we would die, peacefully asleep in each others arms. This was the only way we could be together forever; no one could keep us apart after this.

Our graduation night quickly, faster than we anticipated. A lot of people were there, we all got our diploma's, we laughed, we talked. Harry and I even had a small fight, which made people even happier. They really thought it was over between us. As the evening grew to a close, we told our friends that we would see them tomorrow morning for our last train ride, but little did they know that we were not going to be there tomorrow, or the day after that, or ever.

I made sure I wasn't followed when I went to the Room of Requirement. When I got there, Harry was already there, and the room was amazing. It had lush, dark blue walls with cream colored trimming. There were two big windows, perfect for watching our last sunrise. In the middle of the room was an enormous king size bed, and Harry was lying on top it, completely naked and waiting for me. When I saw him, my body burned for him- I took him, and he let me. That was all we ever wanted to do, was to love each other, and we did; we savored every moment together.

Sunrise would be at six, but by five, we were totally exhausted, so for that last hour we laid there, quietly talking to each other. We talked about that if things had been different; there would have been so many thing we would have wanted do. Most of all, we wanted to get married. We wanted to travel too, to see the world. We talked about things any normal couple would talk about.

At 5:45, I reached over and grabbed the four vials that Harry had put on the nightstand next to the bed. He had snuck into Snape's cupboard earlier, and stolen the poison and the sleeping draught. I handed two of the delicate vials to him, and we laid down on the bed facing each other, the vials in front of us. I looked up at him, and I could see the love in his eyes, but I saw fear as well. He were scared; I was too.

I smiled softly at you and said, "I know you're scared, love, I am too. I'm terrified. I wish things would have been different for us. I wish we could be together and not have to hide our love. I love you more than life itself. What life would we have, if we would have to hide the only good thing that's ever happened to us? People just don't understand that we need to be together. That we need each other in order to be happy. This is the only way, my love. We need prove to them that nothing can stop us from being together." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. I saw that he, too, had started crying.

"I know, love. I know. I'm just scared. Will it hurt?"

"No, my love. We won't feel a thing. We'll. . .die, peacefully, in our sleep. Just think, you'll be able to see your mum, and dad, and Sirius again. Death is only the beginning, love. We'll be together, on the other side."

He smiled at me and nodded, still crying.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. I'll always love you; in this life, or the next. You are my soul mate- my everything. I could not be with you in this life, but wherever we are going, I'll be by your side. I promise."

I choked back a sob. "I never really knew what love was. Of course I loved my mum, but it wasn't the same. The moment I met you in Madam Malkin's robe shop, I knew you were special. I think I've always loved you- it just took me a while to realize it, and I'm glad I did. I live for you, love, I breathe for you. I will never stop loving you. Never. I'll be with you forever and always."

We each picked up the vial with the poison and un-corked it. We leaned over for one last kiss. There was no tongue, just a simple close mouthed kiss, but through that kiss we showed each other everything we felt. Love. We were crying, but we didn't care. We pulled back from each other and I when looked into his eyes, I saw nothing but love, and I'm positive mine showed the same. We brought the poison to our lips and tipped the vial up, swallowing the poison easily. It wouldn't work immediately, giving us enough time to drink the sleeping draught. We un-corked the sleeping draught, and also drank it down in one easy gulp. There; it is done. Now, all we had to do was wait.

We moved closer to each other. I pulled him in my arms, he tangled our legs together. There was absolutely no space between us. Your head was laying on my chest and I was softly stroking your hair; I could tell that you were still crying. I was too. I felt sleep creeping upon me, and I knew Harry felt it, too. It would all be over soon.

You looked up from my chest at me and softly whispered, "I love you. Always," and laid back down. I looked out the window, and saw that the sun was rising. Almost time.

Just before I fell asleep, I leaned over slightly and whispered, "See you on the other side my love."

We both fell asleep, in each others arms. Our hearts stopped beating only minutes after we fell asleep. I was right, we didn't feel anything; we died peacefully. We got what we always wanted. We were together.

We were finally free.

**_Fin_**

**A/N:** (sniff sniff) Well that was sad, but yeah they had to do it. So what did you think? Most people have read it already probably, but reviewsare very much appreciated. Please review! Thanks :)

Untill next time,  
Pamela


End file.
